


Stuck

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman.They're really good friends.They're really good friends.Cuphead and Mugman.





	Stuck

CUPHEAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING CUPHEAD? 

NO NO WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STUCK?! 

I'm stuck... 

listen cuphead. im getting mad, cuphead. 

stop being stuck, cuphead. 

iM sTUCK

STOP IT 

SLAP

STOP BEING STUCK CUPHEAD

JUST STOP IT

SLAP


End file.
